


Dates of Day and Night

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Also cause I saw this tag and thought it hilarious, Hulk needs love too, M/M, One was Bruce and Thor going to the Zoo, Post Infinity Wars and then some, The other was more exploration on the Thor/Hulk side of things, This whole fic came off two ideas tbh, Thor loves his big bf and his small bf, also, cause it’s too easy to shove hulk out of the Thunderscience equation, even if they are techincally the same bf, his opinion is you’re wrong, the Hulk has an opinion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-05-02 22:53:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14555301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Thor has an idea to keep both sides of Banner well adored.It’s just a matter of Hulk and Bruce being okay with it, that’s all.





	1. Proposal of Sharing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rerin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rerin/gifts).



> Also, Rerin, didn’t I promise my next Thor/Bruce (and Thor/Hulk) fic to be a gift to you?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thor has an idea, and he relays it to Bruce (and Hulk). It goes better than expected!

Thor has had a lot of time to think. Maybe it’s too much time, or not enough time, but he’s had quite a bit to dwell on things. Things like being a king of a dead race, going from most of his family to being alone, and his relationship with a certain stressed scientist and his green counterpart.

The more Thor thought about how much he dearly cared for Bruce Banner, the more he realized that he techincally wasn’t /just/ in love with Bruce. Now now, that’s not how one would think if they were romancing the man and his angry green friend, but Thor realizes more and more that he’s actually got two people for the price of one. He has the gentle, delicate Bruce Banner, a genius with more than enough mental health issues to shake a stick at, and he has the brutish, durable, Incredible Hulk, a fighting machine with an inability to grasp on emotions. They had their areas of being better than the other, Thor will admit - the Hulk is by no means the brightest bulb in the socket and Bruce isn’t about to pick up anything that weighs more that fifty pounds withour green assistance - but as far as he can tell, Thor’s not wrong about this idea either. He has a feeling that maybe Banner’s caught onto this too.

The Hulk has seperated himself from Bruce. No longer is the Hulk just an extension of Bruce’s anger, the Hulk was his own person with his own feelings and desires. They were working on a system, last time Thor probed about it, but now the subject was to arise again. Hopefully, Bruce will understand, it’ll be easy to explain to the Hulk and none of this will take longer or cause anymore distruptions than being a techincal two people one body normally is. Right? Right. Thor is the god of thunder, he can do anything! Don’t bother to correct him on that, either.

Carefully, aforementioned god of thunder was sneaking into Bruce’s lab - the last time he was caught in here, Bruce got annoyed because he and Thor got steamy, a stray shock of electricity jolted the whole system and the reboot took just long enough to ruin one of Bruce’s projects. It was an accident, and all has been forgive, but Thor was on a ban for that one. Not really a ban, more of a warning and Thor just happened to not have yet to come back in since.

Thor’s careful when he slinks into the laboratory of Avengers tower, wondering quietly to himself if he should (or shouldn’t) make his presence known. He wants Bruce in a good mood, not a mildly annoyed by still in love enough to let it slide mood. Vocalization it is.

”Bruce? Bruce, are you in the middle of anything?” He calls out, a bit quietly, and realizes that he can’t quite see his smaller boyfriend from the entrance of the lab - thus making him decided to investigate elsewhere, until a voice stops him.

”Thor? Wait a sec, hold on!” The voice of Bruce Banner is oddly chipper today (not that Thor is going to count this as a bad thing, no sir), with a kind of light happiness that it tends to take whenever Thor wakes before Bruce and Bruce is all sleepy and happy thanks to a lack of nightmares. It’s a cute voice, Thor thinks, letting a smile creep on his face as Bruce Banner slips into view from whatever he’s working on. “Sorry, had to make sure the samples weren’t getting too unruly.”

The Asguardian will admit, he has no idea what Bruce is working on in the lab. It’s not that he isn’t paying attention when Bruce tells him about the experiements, especially when it’s so cute how excited he gets when talking about them, Thor just has no way to properly parrot back the ideas and workings of a Bruce Banner explaining science. It makes Bruce happy when he listens, too, but it’s a bit beyond him. Banner’s aware of this, so he tends to give Thor the simplfifed version first for anyone who asks, then goes into the heavy details about what he does.

Thor opens his arms right away, letting Bruce circle his arms around the Asguardian’s waist before letting himself hold his cute, small boyfriend. Bruce raises his head, letting a sleepy, but adorable, smile grace his face. It instantly makes Thor start grinning. “What’s up? You normally don’t come into my lab unless it’s late...”

“I had an idea, my dear, if you’ll hear it.” Thor begins, interanlly bracing himself for what reaction he might get. Sure, the Hulk/Bruce relationship has gotten... a lot better, but Thor still isn’t sure how Bruce will respond.

“Alright, shoot.” Bruce urges, wanting to know now instead of an interuption - and the anxiety build up until then.

“I had been dwelling on us, and how your relationship with the Hulk has changed.” Thor notices Bruce’s face fall and quickly speeds up to get thoughts out. “The Hulk is his own person now, Bruce, and I don’t want to treat him any less as a person. I was simply thinking that I could take the Hulk on a date once in a while. If not that, sparring. So he doesn’t feel felt out or anything.”

The gears in Bruce’s mind are still trying to process what Thor suggested. Take... the Hulk... on a date? Sure, yeah, Bruce and Hulk have the same romantic interest as far as Bruce is aware, so it’s not like Hulk would be against this but... the scientist can’t help the smile that takes to his face. Thor is so precious, caring for others above himself like this and going so far as to make sure the Hulk felt just as loved as he did. Bruce pauses for a moment, just to stare at the handsome, perfect man who decided that he was worth love.

Thor might be a bit worried. Just a little. Bruce’s face hadn’t changed for a moment and it’s not until the dorky grin appears that whatever breath he had been holding was released. The Asguardian smiles in return, making a soft chuckle as they gently press their foreheads together.

“You’re too good to me and Hulk, Thor.” Bruce mumbles, then nods. “Yeah, I think that’ll work. I mean, I’ll need to talk to Hulk about it, but...”

It’s something Thor has noticed: the more comfortable Bruce is with Hulk (and Hulk with Bruce), the more they refer to each other by name instead of by things (like “Other Guy” or “Banner”). It hasn’t been an easy road for them to get to any form of agreement, and Bruce can honestly say Thor being accepting (and doing things like offering to treat Hulk no differently than Bruce) has been more than a help. This has been a long, grueling process for both of them, but if it makes Bruce and Hulk’s life better in the end, then Thor is all for it.

“How about this Wednesday, you and I can go on a date and then Hulk and I can go on one? Make it fair?” Thor proposes, and Bruce just smiles.

“Sounds perfect.”

————

After a bit of chatting with Thor about the idea, Bruce had to return to work while Thor needed to check on things Tony had asked of him, leaving Bruce to himself. He smiles, looking over the petri dishes after taking up his notes again.

“Well, Hulk? What do you think about that?” Bruce can’t wipe the smile off his face. There’s a pause, and Hulk surfaces - but only to Bruce’s head.

“Hulk likes this. Thor is bestest friend.” He comments, before slinking away and letting Bruce come back. Bruce can’t help but chuckle.

“Things have certainly changed, huh?”


	2. Day Date: Bruce

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bruce and Thor do something a little different from normal, just to try it. 
> 
> Or, Bread took way too long looking up the Central Park Zoo for a fic.

Little still remains that astounds Thor.

For example, Midguard tech is still baffling, but nothing really astonishes and excites Thor considering all he’s seen and done. So, with that logic, one would think that Thor wouldn’t be absolutely gobsmacked at anything anymore.

Thor was in the habit of proving Bruce wrong.

Bruce had decided to branch out of his comfort zone a bit, swallow his anxiety and offer to take Thor to the Central Park Zoo. Big crowds were hard on the scientist, but he figures if they go on a slow day, Bruce can manage. It’s not like he’s going alone - Banner will have Thor with him, and things that tend to make him anxious make him less anxious with Thor around. Besides, maybe Hulk’ll be more focused on his date later to bubble up at a bad time. The more Bruce convinces himself there’s no reason for things to go wrong, the more he finds himself believing it. Not everything will go horribly wrong, at least, not Hulk levels of wrong, right?

Thor is already excited to go, having dressed accordingly for the weather (which, Bruce figures is appropriate more for an outback in Australia than the Central Park Zoo, but Bruce wasn’t about to correct him. After all, Thor looks amazing in everything he wears, true facts). Bruce was much more modest, favoring one of Thor’s over sized (over sized on him, perfectly fitting on Thor) hoodies with a shirt (Probably one that Tony lent him and Bruce just never remembered to give it back) underneath it, sneakers, jeans, and Hulk proof boxers - even if he’s not planning on Hulking out until later, having those there is simply status quo at this point. Besides, they’re comfortable!

Okay, Bruce will admit he does look a /little/ goofy, with the bright t shirt and khaki shorts, but it’s more of a ‘you’re a huge dork and I love you’ kind of goofy than an actually silly kind of goody. A perfectly Thor kind of goofy. Like when a golden retriever does something silly, but cute at the same time. That’s what Thor is - a golden retriever with electric powers. He even has the puppy eyes down.

“Will we get in trouble if we take the Bifrost?” Thor asks, and Bruce just smiles, trying to repress a snicker.

“Yes, Thor, I’m pretty sure Tony would not be happy with us for taking the Bifrost to the zoo. I think as long as we don’t break anything or make any reason to call the other avengers, I think Tony won’t get on our case.”  
“So... flying isn’t out of the question?”  
“I don’t think so, we just can’t land in the middle of anything.”  
“Noted. Right, okay!”

Bruce Banner smiles again, so big that Thor worries a little that his face might break, but offers his hand no less. Bruce takes it, and they quickly stride to the elevator down to the main doors. (Steve and Tony watch the two leave from a security camera, only to then start placing bets with the other remaining avengers on what will happen.)

——

It’s decided, after a bit of debate, that Thor and Bruce would land out of site, near the zoo, then walk to the entrance. Just to avoid people who might get hurt from Thor’s landing, which can be... destructive, to say the least. Better than getting in trouble, anyway. The pair land with a shock wave, which rustles the trees but doesn't break anything, other than a small crater-y thing where Thor punched the ground. Bruce is clinging to his back, in case you were curious. Thor stands, letting Bruce slide off his back, before turning around, looking over Bruce just to make sure the smaller man is in one piece and not worse for wear. Sure, it's Bruce, he'll be fine, but it's in Thor's nature to worry about these kinds of things. Bruce affirms he's alright (and is excessively thankful that Thor flies fast - if he was suspended in midair for too long, he might have fainted, vomited or worse. It's fine when Hulk propels himself through the air, but heaven forbid if Bruce Banner is held in the air for too long), and the pair take off for the zoo.

The walk there is pleasant - after all, the park itself is beautiful, and Bruce would have been fine with just walking through it instead of going to the zoo, but Thor's never been (and while Bruce has been to a zoo, he hasn't been to the Central Park zoo, which is apparently vastly different from other zoos, according to the billionaire who thinks fun is drunk building), so Bruce pitched the idea. Honestly, Bruce thinks Thor would have been willing to go regardless of if he would have liked it.

"Bruce? I suppose I should of asked before, but what /is/ a zoo?" Thor asks, having taken Bruce's hand in his own at some point. Bruce is so used to Thor's physical affection - holding hands, hugs, kisses - sometimes, he doesn't notice Thor's affection until he has to let go. Not that it's a bad thing.

"A zoo? Well, it's best described as... a living museum, I guess? A zoo is a collection of animals that are in captivity that aren't used for work purposes - the animals are displayed for people to learn about them, and most zoos are also able to conserve animal populations that are having problems living in the wild, so those animals don't go extinct." Bruce explains, hoping that it's a good description. He's not sure what else to add onto it, but feels the need to add an example, for Thor's sake. "Like, there's certain breeds of tigers who are loosing their homes to people destroying forests for housing, so the zoos will take in members from that species and help them get their numbers back up while trying to raise funds and support to stop the expansion. It's not just tigers, it's any kind of animal."

Thor listens intently, trying to give himself a good idea of what will be in the zoo. He assumes there won't be any pegasi or any other Asguardian animals - he and Bruce already went over that fact, but some part of him kind of hopes that there's an exhibit with pegasi in it, just because they're the animals that the Valkyrie used. But, as far as Bruce tells him, Zoos aren't that bad - of course, not every zoo is good and abuses their animals, but there's other zoos who treat their animals wonderfully, he reasons, so Thor figures this zoo, until said otherwise, treats their animals well. He smiles, though, getting excited at the idea of one place where there's some examples of Midguardian animals - animals he wouldn't normally see, even! The joyous grins grows wider, until he realizes that he never gave Bruce an answer.

"These Zoos sound wonderful! There's more than one, they're all over the world?" He asks, and Bruce smiles as they approach the gates of the zoo. He doesn't get an answer to his question, because Thor's instantly sparking from excitement at the sight of the gates. It's nothing fancy, just a pergola with brick pillars and roof made of wood and glass, connected to the ticket booth. There's not a huge crowd, so Bruce and Thor are able to slip under the roof and get in line. Thor's practically bouncing on his heels like an impatient child, and Bruce can't help the smile on his face. Thankfully, these people in line aren't too concerned with the blond haired, buff guy with a short, older, curly haired man, which makes it easier for the pair to get through the line (as opposed to their last date, where seven different people recognized Thor and interrupted to get his picture). The ticket lady seemed awestruck at the sight of Thor, but doesn't do anything to waist their time. She inadvertently gives Thor his ticket for free, despite his attempts to say otherwise, so Thor makes it even and pays for Bruce's. It's not until they have walked away that she seems to snap back to reality.

"If that's what you do to the ticket lady, I'm almost afraid of what the other staff will do." Bruce mutters, wondering if Thor heard him. Bruce assumes he did, because Thor's snickering.

"I assure you, it wasn't on purpose."

——

There's a bit of distance between the lovebirds and the entry gate as they begin their trek, hand in hand as Thor attempts to restrain his excitement so he doesn't drag Bruce around. However, he can feel the excitement radiating off of Thor, so Bruce picks up the pace to trotting alongside Thor so he can go at a speed more for his excitement (and unfairly long legs). They continue like this for a bit, until Thor notices, slows down, and lets Bruce return to a more normal walking pace - only to get excited again, and speed up. This goes on for a while, though it's noted that they never let go of each other's hand the whole time, in this cycle as they meander through the intelligence garden.

Thor is already getting more excited, however, at the sight of the Tropic Zone building. Bruce can't help it, Thor's excitement is rubbing off on him, and he finds himself thrilled to explore the small room that is probably really, really humid and smells bad. When Thor opens the door to let Bruce in, the humidity and smell practically rushing out and body slamming both men, getting a gag from Thor (who wasn't expecting that). Bruce offers a sympathetic smile, trying not to laugh from Thor's reaction.

"Why does it smell so badly in this place? Is this the Earth's version of Satan's Anus?" Thor questions, and Bruce has to pause a moment to laugh. 

"No, Thor, that's just how they have to keep the building so the animals are comfortable. It's meant to mimic where they come from, the tropical region." Bruce explains, stepping inside as Thor follows him in, the pair linking hands again.

"... So you're saying there's a whole environment on Earth that does nothing except have animals, is extremely humid and smells putrid?" Thor's practically whining about this, and Bruce is trying to not laugh (too much) at Thor's synopsis of the tropic region of Earth based solely on a zoo exhibit.

"I suppose? There are some people who live there, anyway."  
"How? It's terribly uncomfortable."  
"They just do."  
"How terribly unfortunate."

They make it past the opening area to find the actual inside of the exhibit, and Thor now realizes the reason for why this building is the way it is. Bruce shimmies out of the hoodie, favoring to tie it around his waist in the mean time until they finish trekking through the tropics building. He smiles upon seeing the lemurs perched on a branch, curling up like cats. The room is pretty standard for a tropics exhibit in a zoo, but Thor (despite prior complaints of the room) finds this absolutely astounding. One of the lemurs even climbs down, just enough to observe the two. After all, there's not more than six people in the building right now, looking at the animals within, so it's not like the lemurs need to hide. Thor stares at them, and it stares a little longer before disappearing into the trees.

"Did you see it, Bruce? That cat monkey saw me!"  
"Those are lemurs. Yeah, he seemed pretty interested in you..."  
"Can I pet it?"  
"No, Thor. You'll scare them."

Thor is put out at not being able to pet the lemurs, but they seem to like staring at him, so that's fine. Bruce is having more fun watching Thor learn about the animals and tell him excited about each one, and what it reminds him from Asguard, and Bruce wonders if this whole thing might also be a good way to help him cope with Asguard no longer being a place. It seems to help, though, so Bruce happily entertains every story that the animals remind him of - from the poison frogs to the bats, and even a few others as they exit the building. Though, Thor seems to fair a bit better now that they're outside and it's no longer so powerfully humid. Bruce even pauses to put the hoodie back on, since it had been a bit cooler than they expected. 

Bruce also notices that when Thor is talking about something he's passionate about, or regaling stories of his past, he talks with his hands - he feels the need to gesture so his words to make more emphasis, which isn't something Bruce had picked up until today. He's been listening to Thor talk about these past stories for about thirty minutes now, and he's noticed certain words have certain gestures - Loki, for example, is a word that always gets a gestures where Thor starts with his palms down, then rotates his wrist until they face up, in a presenting fashion - and Bruce almost hates the fact he hadn't noticed this before. Though, it's even more adorable that he goes to hold Bruce's hand, then remembers a story, starts talking with his hands, lets go, only to return to holding Bruce's hand once he finishes. 

Thor mostly likes keeping physical contact with Bruce so he doesn't feel lost or loose himself to paranoia and anxiety, but it's just cute that he automatically returns to holding hands.

After a few paces, they find the red pandas, then the Temperate zone, and continue to follow this path as Thor shares more than he has about his past and family in a long, long time, and Bruce listens, interjecting his own stories. After all, they've already done the inverse of this - Bruce telling stories and Thor listening to him - so Bruce finds it nice that Thor's comfortable enough to do the same. It wasn't until they reached the penguins that Thor pauses for longer than expected, and Bruce stops with him. Thor's expression is difficult to read, looking somewhere between guilty, perplexed and sad. It's not the most flattering expression for Thor, since it takes all the joy and happiness typically in his eyes and dulls it out, leaving him to have an expression more meant for Loki's face. Bruce stays next to him, content with just watching the penguins play as Thor dwells on whatever he's got going in his head. Bruce would normally ask, but it feels more of a topic for Thor to bring up first.

Thor seems to snap out of it, and looks down at Bruce with a smile.

"I am so very lucky to still have you with me, Bruce."

Bruce smiles back.

"I'm lucky to have you too, Thor.


	3. Night Date: Hulk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> To keep Hulk from getting hurt, hunted down, or forgotten, Thor prepares something special for him.

It was a bit tricky to get things together, but Thor knew it would pay off in the end. To most, it seemed rather ridiculous to take the Hulk, of all people, on a date, but Thor knew better than to just save it all for Bruce. The Hulk was his own person, he reasons, that should be enough. So, he set it up pretty simple - Thor had Tony help him make dinner and portions (as well as silverware) large enough for the Hulk without it being too delicate for hm, along with taking Hulk to go star gazing (or sparring, depending on what the green giant felt like). It was so odd being able to make this happen, especially since Thor’s been thinking about this for so long.

— —

On the other side of things, however, Bruce wasn’t having much luck.

“Hulk, your date is tonight, you gotta come out.”  
“No, Hulk can’t go.”  
“You promised Thor you would!”  
“Hulk embarrassing. Hulk would make Thor hate us.”  
“This isn’t the time to be self consious, Hulk. Thor cares about you.”  
“... Hulk not sure.”  
“C’mon, please?”  
“...”  
“Hulk, yo-”  
“Fine! Hulk will go.”  
“You need to shower, Hulk.”  
“Hulk will shower. Bruce go now!”

To anyone watching that exchange, they would think that the Bruce/Hulk relationship has gotten weirder, but it’s actually gotten better. There’s also the fact Bruce’s face turns into the Hulk’s, then reverts back, and this goes on for some time, but hey. Good thing no one saw that. There’s a pained grunt from Bruce, whose body convulses green and grows, the Hulk firmly taking over as Bruce allows the other guy to take control. 

It’s been a while since Hulk’s had free reign like this. The first thing Hulk does is get a feel for the body again, having spent so much time only briefly borrowing Bruce’s vocal chords has made the rest of his body a little difficult. Second, he picks up the torn clothing on the floor and throws it away, and third, Hulk stomps off to freshen up (even if he doesn’t mean to stomp - it’s hard not to when you’re so big). It takes him a little bit, since he also has to fit into the doors, which FRIDAY had to adjust to let him through, but the Hulk finally manages to shimmy out of Brue’s room in Stark tower to the more Hulk friendly showers. 

Unfortunately for Thor, or maybe more fortunely now, he too had to shower.

As Thor rounds the corner to use the gym locker room’s showers, he finds that the Hulk has taken to showering - which would have been fine, except the Hulk is naked, which just refreshes the image he had in his brain from Sakaar. That’s... naked Hulk. Somehow, behind romantically involved with the Hulk (and Bruce Banner) had yet to make him immune to giant green penises. Thor’s lips go into a line as he tries not to recoil and possibly hurt the Hulk’s feelings, diverting his eyes away. That’s naked! That’s very naked!

Not... not like Thor won’t /also/ be naked in a few moments, but there’s a lot of difference between him and the Hulk. Thor decides to wait his turn, instead of risking whatever would happen between him and Hulk. Yep, no need to make this fic rated M or anything. Not yet, anyway. 

So Thor quickly exits the locker room, deciding to leave a note of where Hulk needs to go once he’s done. Crisis averted.

— —

It takes the Incredible Hulk a few moments - which works in Thor’s favor, since the sun’s sinking as of now - to get down to the garage basement, where there’s a rather large semitruck sitting in there. For someone of his size, the Hulk actually managed to dress up somewhat - his typical ripped up pants are now hulk sized slacks, with a collared shirt of equal hulk proportions and a bowtie. For Hulk, it was the best they were going to get. The big fella actually did look at himself in a mirror and smiled - he kinda felt... pretty? Like Thor normally is - handsome.

Yeah, the Hulk felt kinda handsome.

However, the truck seemed weirdly out of place, so the green giant investigates while attempting to figure out what Thor would be thinking of doing. Speak of the Asguardian, and he appears - Thor strides in, gasping in surprise and letting that classic, adorable smile cross his features. Hulk tried to dress up! For HIM! That’s precious. Thor himself was in a simple tailored suit, with a large picnic basket around one arm as he strides over to his date for the evening.

“Hulk wants to know Thor’s plan.” Not the most flowery with words, but at least he’s direct.

“Well, I didn’t want you to be cooped up in the tower, but I also thought you might like to see the city on the way to our date, so I had Stark find a way to make a trail big enough for you, with glass that lets us see outside and no one see inside.” Thor explains, stepping into the trailer and flicking the switch inside. The trailer lights up, revealing the one way glass, and Hulk is already in awe. He has to do a few takes where he stares at the tinted glass on outside, then stare in the trailer to see the fact that yes, no one can see in, but he can see out. Truly revolutionary! Hulk is already delighted in this, and they haven’t left yet.

“Hulk... likes this! Thank you Thor!” He’s grinning, and it’s endearing. Thor can’t help the smile on his face at the other’s excitement. Hulk clammers inside, followed by Thor. They perch on the bench om the left side, with Hulk practically scooping Thor into his lap, who simply goes along with it. Thor also curses himself mentally for remembering the Hulk’s junk at this point in time. But Thor doesn’t complain - he liked being the small one sometimes, the one that is the little spoon and the one with a giant boyfriend. It’s pleasant, he thinks, and doesn’t complain when Hulk shifts in his seat from excitement. The semi begins moving, being driven by a fellow named “Happy”, if Thor recalls, slipping out of the basement garage and into the streets, away from the tower and into the city.

Thor never knew the Hulk loved light shows so much.

It’s amazing how entranced Hulk is by the city lights, watching them sparkle in his green eyes as he excitedly points out his favorite ones to Thor as the drive past. It was such a simple thing, the lights in the city, yet Hulk was completely awestruck at how beautiful and quaint it was. Hulk never really got to see the city, since he was typically tossed out or hurt for even being around, yet here he was, finally seeing what the world sees. They drive past the gardens in the city, along with some other lit up places, and the face on Hulk reminds Thor of a child recieving a new toy. It’s charming.

However, the pair finally make their way out of the city, heading towrds the special place that Thor had picked out for just the occasion - big enough area with minimal people, and enough for just the two of them. After all, this is about making the Hulk feel loved, but that doesn’t mean Thor can’t enjoy it too.

The semi rolls on for a while, with Hulk starting to feel a bit uneasy as he rests a hand on Thor’s shoulder. Easily, Thor pats the giant’s hand with his own, offering a smile. “No worries, Hulk, we’re simply going out of the city so we can have time to ourselves.”

Satisfied with that explanation, Thor mentally notes he’ll need to explain things step by step to the Hulk next time. The Asguardian shifts away, and Hulk seems disappointed at the move, but this gets reassured when Thor starts peppering kisses on Hulk’s cheek. The giant turns a brught shade of green and it’s adorable, the Hulk being flustered by affection. The semi rolls to a stop, finally, and Thor hops off the bench to offer his hands to Hulk.

The pair slowly make their way out of the Semi, and once again, Hulk is in awe. It reminds him of his time in Sakaar, where the sky was clean enough to see the stars, but earth’s stars were even brighter, more beautiful, and simply amazing. Hulk hops out, and Thor leads Hulk to the spot they're planning to go to. The basket hasn’t left Thor’s side this whole time, and it’s only now that the green giant notices it. However, he doesn’t say anything - the beauty of the stars has him absolutely entranced.

“What do you think, Hulk?” Thor canmt help the smile on his face.

“Hulk... has no words. Pretty not right.” Thor would almost say it looks like the Hulk is about to cry, but doesn’t comment on it until they reach a rather large field - the semi still in sight, but not too close. Thor sets out the picnic blanket, then pats the blanket for Hulk to sit down. There’s a heavy thud and a bit of ground shaking when he does, but Thor manages to keep his balance, settles up next to Hulk, and offers the giant a bottle of something.

“What is this?” Hulk frowns, taking the bottle, opening it and sniffing the contents. Some kind of booze that he doesn’t know, but it does remind him of Sakaar... so he gives in and takes a drink. Not bad.

“Something I borrowed on Stark’s recommendation.” Thor explains, gazing up at the stars again - only to stop and point as a streak of light passes by. “Did you see that one, Hulk? A shooting star!”

“Hulk saw it - and the other!” Sure enough another star rockets past, leaving another streak. A few more pepper the sky, and Thor can’t say he planned to show Hulk meteor shower, but... honestly?

It was pleasantly unexpected, just like Hulk is.


End file.
